


Apparently you ‘wuv hugz.

by maxeymouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxeymouse/pseuds/maxeymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam trying to hug Dean because he doesn’t like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparently you ‘wuv hugz.

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers from 6x21.

Dean had been back from the hospital for about a week now after checking that Lisa and Ben were doing okay for the final time. Of course, he hadn’t seen Castiel since with all of the angel business that was going down and wouldn’t let anyone talk to him about what he had done. Sam knew, he knew it was killing him inside even if Dean himself refused to admit it.

They were currently sat in the bunkers library doing research for a new case, well, Sam was. Dean was staring idly at the bottle of whiskey in front of him and stirring the small glass he held in his hand before he knocked it back and let it slide down his throat with a burn. That was when Sam cleared his throat.

“You can’t keep doing this man.” Sam sighed, looking over towards his brother with concern written all over his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean replied bitterly yet bluntly, not even looking up from the bottle.

“You can’t keep torturing yourself, you need to talk about it.” By now Sam had closed his laptop and placed down the paperwork he was holding.

“Shutup.” Dean responded with a quiet shaky voice before clearing his throat too and lowering his glass. “I’m doing fine.” He had stated without any emotion in his words a few minutes later.

“But you’re not! I can see past your act Dean..” Sam raised his voice, his distress for his brother clear. That was when he moved his chair out to stand up and walk towards the elder with arms out stretched.

“ **No Sam!** ” Dean yelled firmly and stood up quickly to avoid his brother, who had lowered his arms and stared at him with a dumbfounded expression as Dean turned to leave out the room before muttering under his breathe. “I swear to god, I’m done with all this touchy-feely crap.”

—————————————————————

In the morning Dean was putting his leather jacket on ready to go out for supplies as Sam began to walk over. Due to Sam being the size of a moose, the strides to stand in front of him didn’t take long, Dean was currently putting his cellphone in his pocket when Sam began to interfere.

“Uh, you- lemme get your collar.” Sam then extended his hands to go around behind Dean’s neck but as he did he lent forward, taking a step forward to close the distance and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean had his arms extended with his palms up. “ **DUDE, the hell?!** ” He snapped before pushed Sam backwards who didn’t let go voluntary. At this point Dean had the biggest bitch face and began to slap Sam away as if it was a cat fight.

“Will _you_ stop!” Dean demanded before turning out the door with the keys for the impala in his hand.

—————————————————————

Dean was currently in the kitchen making a chicken, lettuce and mayo sandwich when Sam walked in with a smirk on his face and a piece of paper in hand. Dean however, was facing the counter while he cut up the chicken to place on the bread which meant he had his back to his brother. Just then Sam hit him on the back, just hard enough to ensure that the paper would stay put and headed for the fridge.

“What ya’ got?” Sam queried, raising his eyebrows and lifting the corners of his mouth slightly while opening the fridge to see what there was to eat.

“A sandwich so much better than the lame peanut butter and banana one that you claim is so amazing.” Dean marveled with an enigmatic smile and raised eyebrow as Sam closed the fridge.

Just then they heard a flutter of wings and both turned around to find a very confused angel. Castiel was stood with furrowed brows looking at Dean with his eyes narrowed and his head was also slightly tilted.

“Dean, I-” Castiel stated beginning to ask him as to why he had a piece of paper with wording on his back before glancing over at Sam who was giving him a very stern look which slightly crossed over to bitch face.

Castiel then looked back at Dean who was now making eye contact and took a step forward and brought his arms around the back of the Winchesters neck and lowered his head slightly onto his arms.

“Cas, I’ve told you about personal spac-” Before Dean could finish his sentence Castiel had moved from just standing in his bubble to hugging him. “Will you- **GET OFF ME**!”

Dean abruptly yelled causing Sam who had been observing to start laughing. Castiel stepped backwards even more confused than before with his hands back by his side but before anything else could be said Sam had stepped forward and removed the label on Deans back to show him. Sam who was grinning like a Cheshire cat in triumph had his chin raised and a proud look etched across his face while Dean began to sink into both embarrassment and annoyance at his brothers actions.

“Apparently you ‘ _wuv hugz_ ’.” Sam smirked causing his brother to grab his plate and leave the room with an angry huff.


End file.
